The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know
by Random.Generic.Name
Summary: 1859! Gokudera and Hibari are secretly dating each other, but that secret is getting harder to keep, especially since someone cant keep their emotions in check. read to find out more and please review. slight ooc warning, rated T to be safe.
1. prologue

**The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know**

* * *

><p>AN: The title is from a song by Panic! At the Disco, but this is not a song fic. Please Read and Review!

: Some slight OOC warning..

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>:

If anyone heard that Gokudera Hayato and Hibari Kyoya were dating, they wouldn't believe it. Much less if they heard that they were dating each other. Both were well known in the area for their attitude, looks and strength, and no one would really believe that the Smoking Bomb and the Demon Disciplinary Chairman were in love with anyone, especially not their fangirls. Plus, would anyone still fear them or treat them the same way if they knew? Probably not. Which was why when then did get together, they decided to keep their relationship a secret. No one knew of their relationship. Not Bianchi; not Kusakabe; not even Tsuna. No one. The only other creatures who knew were Hibird, Uri and Roll, and Hibird was much too smart and obedient to tell anyone, or even anything, about it, while the latter two couldn't talk.

How they started dating is a tale to be told for another time, for now the focus will be on after they began to date. Gokudera and Hibari had been dating for about 7 months and were now both in high school. Hibari had finally decided to leave Namimori Middle School, but was still head of his disciplinary committee, so nothing much had actually changed. Because their relationship was a secret, most of their dates were often in each other's homes or sometimes on the roof of Namimori Middle School. Gokudera would sometimes suggest that he was bored and that they should go out, actually go outside and not just on a roof, but Hibari would always just say "No. It's too crowded… and people might see…" And Gokudera would agree. After all, they both loved each other too much to leave, but were also too scared to let anyone know.

So, they have been seeing and dating each other for the past 7 months in secrecy. But lately, that secret keeps on getting harder & harder to keep, especially since one of them keeps on getting jealous.

* * *

><p>AN: Prologue done! So what do you guys think? Please review so that I know if I should continue with this. Criticism, comments and suggestions are all welcome. ^_^

: I might change the title if I see the need to..


	2. Chapter 1

**The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know**

Chapter 1:

Because their relationship was a secret, Gokudera and Hibari tried not to stick close to each other in public, so as not to raise suspicion. They both still went about their daily routines like usual. Gokudera still went to Tsuna's house to pick him up every morning and went home with him almost every afternoon. Almost because sometimes he would meet with Hibari and wait for him in the school library where no baseball-idiot or turf top would bother him. He still ate lunch though every school day with Tsuna and argued frequently with Yamamoto. Sometimes, he'd even eat dinner at Tsuna's house upon Bianchi and Nana's request. After all, who could resist Sawada Nana's cooking.

Hibari also went about with his daily routines. He went to school really early, did disciplinary committee work, and bit people to death. During class time, he slept on the school roof, not that anyone would dare to wake him up anyway. And after class, he would bite more people to death, do more disciplinary work, and leave school really late. But he always tried to finish earlier than usual on days that he met with Gokudera. Hibari was fairly pleased and content with their arrangement… except for one thing.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hibari did not like how much time his Hayato was spending with this herbivore. His Hayato's precious 'Juudaime'; the herbivore that was known most of his life as 'Dame-Tsuna'. He had to admit though that Tsuna was a lot less "Dame" than before, but he still saw nothing special about the herbivore. "You wouldn't understand" is all his Hayato would say about it. Huh? Since when did he start referring to Gokudera as 'his Hayato'? Well, that didn't matter. The fact was that Gokudera Hayato was his and he didn't want to have to share with that weak herbivore Tsua. No. This was why he tried to bite the poor by to death as often as he could. He bit him for even the lightest offenses.

Of course whenever he bit Tsuna, Gokudera would get mad at Hibari. Like today for example, Hibari was supposed to meet with Gokudera in the school library after all the other students left, but he was met with a scowl that just said, "Oi Bastard! What did you do to Juudaime?" "I bit him", was all he answered so matter-of-factly. "Why?" "He broke the rules." "What rules?" Hibari thought hard, then answered "He was being a herbivore." There was a short silence before Gokudera screamed "WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT KIND OF REASON IS THAT? IF THAT WAS ALL, WHY DIDN'T YOU BITE THE BASEBALL-IDIOT TOO HUH?" "oh, you want me too?" _*raise eyebrow*_ "NO! THAT'S NOT THE POINT! WHY DID YOU BITE JUUDAIME?" "He broke the rules." "WHAT RULES? _*sigh*_ Forget it, you're impossible... Just don't do it again!" Gokudera just turned around, crossed his arms at his chest and pouted, which according to Hibari was just adorable. Another reason to bite Sawada.

Hibari just sat down in the silence that engulfed them, and then spoke up "My things… he touched them." "What?" was all Gokudera could say as he blinked in confusion. "Sawada touched what was mine, so I bit him." "Juudaime isn't a thief… what did he touch?" "You." "What?" Gokudera was now more confused than pissed. Hibari just continued and said "You. You keep fawning over him. You spend too much time with him. I don't like it" _'He's jealous of Juudaime? I can't believe he's jealous of Juudaime. How could he actually say that with a straight face?'_ Gokudera thought to himself as a blush spread across his face, the he said much softer than before "Idiot. Juudaime didn't touch me nor did I touch him. And, me spending some time with him is no reason to bite someone. Juudaime is Juudaime, you're you. So there's no reason to be jealous. Idiot." his blush grew even darker. Hibari was taken by the blush more than his Hayato's words as he proceeded to kiss him. That bush, was really just too cute. Gokudera responded by kissing him back then saying, "Idiot we're in the library." "No one's here" was all Hibari replied as they continued to kiss passionately, their little argument forgotten.

After their make-out session "I still don't want you hanging around him so much" Hibari suddenly said. "DAMN JEALOUS POSSESIVE BASTARD! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT!" Gokudera screamed as they left the library. Hibari just sighed and thought_ 'looks like I might have to bite Sawada again'_, as he followed his Hayato out of school.

* * *

><p>AN: yey! I actually finished chapter 1 sooner than I thought I did! Yeyz! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers!

: haha! Poor Tsuna…

anyway, review please. ^_^ Criticism, suggestions and comments are always welcome. ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

**The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know**

Chapter 2:

As Gokudera Hayato walked towards Tsuna's house to escort him to school, he couldn't help but think about what his (secret) boyfriend revealed to him just a few days ago. _'Tch! How dare he tell me what to do. Just cause he's jealous…'_ Gokudera blushed at the thought. He couldn't believe that THE Hibari Kyoya was actually jealous. Hell, he still had trouble believing that the prefect had feelings for him, enough to even be jealous at that. It somehow made him happy though to know that Hibari could feel jealous for him, even if it was at Tsuna's expense, _'Sorry Juudaime'_. Gokudera's thoughts were broken though when he saw Yamamoto grinning at him like an idiot. "Yo! Good Morning Gokudera!" "Tch! Why do I have to see you, of all people, so early in the morning baseall-idiot!" "Haha! Well, we are going the same way." They continued to pointlessly argue as they proceeded to Tsuna's house.

When they got to Tsuna's house, they saw the brunette rushing out of his house with a half-eaten piece of bread dangling out of his mouth. As soon as Tsuna saw them, all he said was "Come on guys! Let's go! We can't risk being late for school!" And he tried to sprint away. The other two ran after him and Gokudera said, "Good morning Juudaime! Um, what's so important today that we have to get to school early?" "Hm? Oh right. Good morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto! There's nothing today, I-I just don't want to get beaten by Reborn or bitten to death by Hibari-san." "Oh yeah! Hibari-san does seem to bite you a lot, ne? I wonder why?" The rain guardian interjected. "It's cause he's an idiot, Juudaime." was all Gokudera could say. "Well, whatever his reason, I just don't want to give him any more reason to bite me." And with that, Tsuna sprinted to school, his 2 friends following after him.

In class, as usual, Gokudera didn't listen to their teacher. He already knew about whatever it was the teacher was talking about, he already knew history, or was it math? It didn't matter. Instead, his thoughts drifted to where it was earlier that morning. _'I still can't believe he got jealous like that. Just cause I pend some time with Juudaime. Well, Juudaime is great and I do respect him a lot. Besides, how can I not spend time with Juudaime when I'm his right hand man? There's no way in hell I'm leaving that job to the likes of the baseball-idiot or to lawn-head. I just wish he'd stop biting Juudaime so much already._' Gokudera was really tempted to smoke, but couldn't. He was still in class, plus he didn't want Hibari to get mad at him for breaking the rules. So he just stared out the window, still not paying any attention to the lesson.

Just then, from out the window, Gokudera saw Hibird flying around. _'That guy's probably sleeping on the roof right now.'_ His thoughts then shifted to the yellow bird flying around. _'That bird really is the only that can safely wake him when he sleeps. Even I'd rather not wake him. But really, how can he be jealous of Juudaime? I may spend some time with Juudaime, but it's not as much time as he spends with that bird. Hmph. Just cause it can talk and sing. So what? So can a parrot. Hell, so can that stupid cow! He even lets that bird do whatever it pleases! And that bird –'_ Gokudera had to stop himself from thinking. Then it suddenly hit him. _'NO! NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY! I AM NOT JEALOUS OF A BIRD! I AM NOT JEALOUS OF THAT BIRD! I AM NOT JEALOUS!'_ He screamed inwardly, when the teacher suddenly called him. "Gokudera, answer the problem on the board." Gokudera just scowled and stood up to answer the problem, focusing on the question, trying to distract himself from his thoughts.

After class, Gokudera went home with Tsuna and Yamamoto. He was glad he didn't have to meet with Hibari that day; he didn't know how to deal with Hibari or Hibird at that moment. "Ne Gokudera-kun, are you okay? You were making this really scary face in class a while ago." Tsuna suddenly asked. "Hm? I was Juudaime? Im sorry." "Gokudera-kun don't apologize! Is everything alright?" "I'm fine Juudaime" he said unconvincingly as he spotted Hibird from the corner of his eye and scowled. "Oh? You're making it again" Yamamoto just laughed. "Gokudera-kun, is something going on?" Tsua asked even more concerned now. "It's nothing Juudaime. Just… Just thinking about some stuff." "What kind of stuff?" Yamamoto innocently asked. "It's none of your business, baseball-idiot!" Tsuna decided to leave it at that for now, and the three continued their way to Tsuna's house, while Gokudera just kept repeating in his mid, _'I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous.'_ over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yey! Another chapter done! ^_^ Thanks for reading!

: As usual review please! Liked it? Hate it? Don't be shy and tell me what you thought, it will help me improve this. I'm open to criticisms, suggestions, and other comments. ^_^

: hmm.. what do you think hibari and gokudera do on their dates?

: Random thing: i saw my grandma talking with a bunch of old ladies gossiping about some other people, and i wondered "is this what the desperate housewives would be like when they get old? like really old?" hehehe..


	4. Chapter 3

**The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know**

Chapter 3:

The next day was a Saturday, so Gokudera did not meet with Tsuna. Instead, he was headed for Hibari's house, after receiving a text message, asking him to come over. Gokudera had half a mind to not go. He still wasn't sure of how to deal with Hibird at the moment, even if it took him almost all of the previous day and night to convince himself that he was not jealous of the little yellow bird. _'I wasn't feeling that good yesterday, and I was thinking too much about that guy's feelings… Yeah, I was just over thinking things…That's I why I thought I was jealous… I mean who the hell could be jealous of a bird…_' that was all he would tell himself whenever he found himself thinking about Hibird, then he would distract his mind by thinking of other things.

When he got to Hibari's house, he didn't even bother knocking; he just entered the front door, as instructed by Hibari. After all, none of them wanted Gokudera to be seen waiting in front of his house. All of Gokudera's mental preparations though didn't matter when the first thing he saw when he entered the door was Hibari feeding Hibird in the living room. "Tch! Stupid bird" Gokudera muttered under his breath then mentally scolded himself _'NO! NO! NO! I AM NOT JEALOUS OF A FUCKING BIRD!'_ But even if he tried to convince himself that he was not jealous, he didn't want to see them like that, even if Hibari looked so serene feeding Hibird. So he did the only thing he could do, which was to make his presence known and get Hibari to pay more attention to him.

"Oi Kyoya! You sure your family isn't home? Or they won't be home early or something?" "Stupid question. I wouldn't have invited you over otherwise." Hibari just answered while still feeding Hibird. So Gokudera sat next to Hibari, still feeling pissed at Hibird "So, what do you wanna do?" "Nothing really. Did you eat yet?" "Yeah" "Cup noodles or food from Sawada's mother?" "Convenient store take out. Why?" "No reason" Throughout the conversation, Hibari never took his eyes off Hibird. "Oi kyoya! Why'd you invite me over if we aren't going to do anything? And will you stop staring at that bird already!" Hibari turned to face Gokudera and flatly said, "You're mine. I don't need a reason to invite you over." "I am not yours! Possessive bastard!" Hibari didn't bother to respond and instead just returned his attention to Hibird, who had already finished eating and was just chirping around, which pissed Gokudera off even more.

Hibari on the other hand was actually quite happy. He was glad that his Hayato was with him and not that herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi, he wouldn't show it on his face though. It's been getting harder for him lately to hide his emotions, especially those concerning his Hayato. This was actually why he kept busying himself with Hibird, to help control himself. He would rarely ever admit or say his feelings out loud, unless they were feelings of hate or anger. His Hayato was the same when it came to his emotions, except for those that concerned Sawada. But that was made them a somewhat awkward couple.

The two just sat on the couch, Gokudera still pissed and Hibari tending to Hibird, when Gokudera's phone rang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks to the readers! Especially to Tary-Hime and Saruko ^_^

**: **review… Please and thank you! ^_^ Liked it? Hated it? review. ^_^

Criticisms and suggestions are all welcome

: Something unrelated: I don't want to go to school anymore… My mom found out that I botched my exam, and now she's mad. I'm on a short break now and she wants me to spend it studying... I'm sorry mom but no thank you.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know**

Chapter 4:

The two sat on the couch, Gokudera still pissed and Hibari tending to Hibird when Gokudera's phone rang. "Hayato? Are you busy?" It was Bianchi on the other end of the line. "A-Aneki?" was all Gokudera could say as he walked out of the living room to continue his conversation with his half-sister, while Hibari just glared at him, or at the phone rather. Hibari tried to eavesdrop on their conversation, but couldn't since they were talking in Italian, which he swore he would one day learn.

Hibari didn't exactly like Bianchi. He didn't like how she was able to make his Hayato so weak and vulnerable. How she was also allowed to call him by his given name, and in public too. How the two half-siblings were getting closer to each other lately and how they would and could just talk to each other in Italian about who-knows-what, as long as a part of her face was covered. But most of all, he didn't like how she knew practically almost everything about his Hayato, especially his past. He hated to admit it, but she was probably the one person, other than Gokudera of course, that knew the most about his Hayato. And he didn't like that. But, he didn't want to ask his Hayato's past since that wasn't how he wanted to find that out. And Bianchi was his Hayato's older sister, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about that. So, he continued to just dislike Bianchi and wait to discover thing on his own, or let his Hayato reveal everything to him.

It was a while before Gokudera came back to sit beside Hibari on the couch. "What did she want?" Hibari asked, curiosity and paranoia overtaking him. "She's at the amusement park with Fuuta, I-pin and the stupid cow, and just asked if I wanted to come." "With Sawada _*raise eyebrow*_" "Um, yeah… But don't worry, I told that her I couldn't go and that I'm busy doing something else." Gokudera assured his boyfriend, as a light blush graced his face. "Good." Was all Hibari could reply before Gokudera started to continue to half-explain half-rant. "Besides, she asked me if I also wanted to sample her new dishes. What the he made her think that anyone would be willing to swallow her gross poison cooking? You'd have to be out of your damn mind! What the fuck was she thinking?" Hibari didn't respond to Gokudera's ranting. He was glad that his Hayato wasn't going to leave him to go out with Bianchi or Tsuna, but he also felt a little disappointed. It didn't seem to him that his Hayato was staying because he wanted to stay, but because he wanted to avoid the poison cooking.

Unknown to Hibari though, Gokudera really did want to stay with Hibari. He just wouldn't say it out loud, since he wasn't very open when it came to his feelings. But another part of him though told to go, mainly because of his growing frustration with Hibird, especially since Hibari was being extra attentive to the poor little yellow bird. But, he wanted to stay, he didn't want to let a bird get in the way of their awkward date._ 'I'm not jealous. It's just a bird. I'm not jealous of a bird'_, he repeated again in his mind as his boyfriend tended to the somehow offending bird.

Gokudera couldn't keep calm though just suddenly said, "you know, if you keep petting that thing, it's gonna lose all of its feathers" while glaring at Hibird. Hibari just looked at him confused, _'why is he angry?'_ He wasn't sure why his Hayato was glaring like that. He followed his Hayato's line of sight and thought _'Is he angry at Hibird? or is he angry at me?'_ He was still confused so he just looked at his Hayato and said "You're angry. Why?" He didn't like seeing his Hayato angry and not understanding why. Did he do something? Did Hibird do something? Was it Bianchi's fault? "I'm not mad!" Gokudera replied defensively. "Oh?" Hibari looked at him with disbelief, and continued to just look that why, as if he was asking for the truth. Gokudera just tried to glare back. He wasn't going to give in that easy.

Seeing this, Hibari knew that Gokudera wasn't going to give in soon. So instead, he just sighed and said, "Sorry, I didn't think you cared that much for Hibird. You know that I won't pet him so much that he'd lose his feathers, right?" This caught Gokudera off-guard, who could only reply "Wha-! That's not why I'm mad! Idiot!" "Oh? Then why are you mad?" "ah- I… um.." Gokudera was unable to answer the question as his face turned red. _'Shit! I don't want to tell him. It's too embarrassing.. shit! What do I do?'_ He continued to think while he tried to avoid Hibari's gaze which was now fixed on him, anticipating an answer. "Hayato. Tell me." Hibari just said, his voice was low and very authoritative. Gokudera couldn't continue to disobey him, so he just stood up and blurted it out. "It's 'coz you keep petting that bird of yours ok! Geez! You tell me to come over only so that you can play with your stupid bird? I don't even know why I'm still here!" Gokudera ranted as his face turned even redder. Hibari wasn't sure how to react; all he could say was "Are you leaving then?" "What? No.. um.. I.." Gokudera was too embarrassed to continued; instead he just sat back down and looked away. It took a while, but Hibari realized why his boyfriend was so pissy and just had to ask "Um, are you jealous of Hibird?" "NO! I'M NOT JEALOUS! I-I'm going!" Gokudera stood up, flustered_ 'Shit! Damn it! I'm such an idiot! It's all that stupid bird's fault!'_ He was about to leave, when Hibari grabbed his arm. "Stay" He said as he pulled Gokudera closer to him and kissed him on the lips. If Gokudera could turn even redder than he already was, he would.

It was Hibari who broke the kiss when he noticed that Gokudera was being less responsive than usual. He looked at his very flustered and confused boyfriend and couldn't help himself but say, "I can't believe you actually got jealous of a Hibird." This caused Gokudera to just stand up though and defensively shout "I'M NOT JEALOUS OF YOUR BIRD! YOU'RE THE JEALOUS ONE, POSSESSIVE BASTARD! YOU'RE THE ONE JEALOUS OF JUUDAIME!" But as he heard himself shout, he felt embarrassed. Embarrassed of what had just come out of his mouth, Gokudera just said "I'm going home" and left before Hibari could even say or do anything about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I finally, FINALLY got to update this. I was supposed to update this sooner but school got in the way..hehehe.. anyway, it wont take me a month to update the next one... I hope...

: Anyway, thanks again to all the readers and reviewers and to all those who like this. Especially those who sympathized with my _something unrelated_ post. Things are somewhat settled now anyway...

: As usual, if you liked it or hated it, review please. please and thank you ^_^


	6. Chapter 5

**The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know**

Chapter 5:

Since their very awkward date, Gokudera tried not to contact Hibari for the next 2 days, even when his boyfriend texted him or tried to come over. It was really obvious that he was avoiding the prefect. It's not that he was mad or anything, he was just still too embarrassed about what happened and what he said. _'I'm such a freaking idiot! Why did I have to say all those things.. Should I say sorry? But it's all that stupid bird's fault..'_ He thought as he walked with Tsuna and Yamamoto on their way to school. He really didn't know what he should do. Gokudera thought really hard about this, but then suddenly Yamamoto asked, "Hey Gokudera, why didn't you come with us to the amusement park? Bianchi said that you were busy, what were you doing?" "Just stuff baseball-idiot" He answered in an uncharacteristically nonchalant way. "Um, Gokudera-kun, are you okay? You've been acting really strangely lately." Gokudera just smiled at Tsuna and said "I'm fine Juudaime!" "Really? You always seem to have something in your mind. Anyway, you can tell us what's bothering you if you want, ok?" "Yea Gokudera, we're friends, maybe we can help you." Yamamoto added. "Thanks Juudaime. I'm fine; you don't have to worry about me." "If you're sure.." Tsuna replied and dropped the subject since it was clear that Gokudera wouldn't be telling them anything anytime soon. So they continued on their way to school, Yamamoto telling Gokudera over and over how he should've come with them to the amusement park, and how Lambo threw up on some the roller coaster.

When they got to school, they were barely on time, which meant that they were safe Hibari's biting. Hibari was at the school gate, waiting for people to bite, and for his boyfriend to get to school. _'Hmph, my Hayato can't avoid me forever. This is my territory.'_ But when he saw Gokudera, it was clear that the other was avoiding even his gaze, he couldn't figure out why though. But he couldn't do anything about it though since there were still so many people outside, and so many herbivores to bite. 'Hmm. I feel like biting Sawada… too bad he isn't late today, but I'll find something later… maybe I'll even find out why my Hayato is avoiding me…' He couldn't pin his hopes on just biting Tsuna to death though. That was when he thought of what he should do.

During class, as Gokudera sat in class not paying attention to the teacher, he saw Hibird from the window, sitting on a tree branch. The yellow bird looked as if it was looking at him. _'Is that stupid bird looking at me? Nah! That stupid bird is probably just resting after doing some patrols for Kyoya…'_ He tried to dismiss the bird and its owner from his thoughts and focused his mind on other things. Later at lunch, Gokudera ate his lunch with Tsuna and the others on the school roof, away from the spot where Hibari slept though. As they were eating, he saw Hibird as if it was looking at them again. He looked back at the bird thinking_ 'Oi! This fucking bird really is staring at me isn't it? What the fuck is up with it? Oh wait, Kyoya could be sleeping on the roof… it's probably just trying to keep people from waking him.'_ "Gokudera-kun? Are you okay?" Tsuna asked, bringing him back to reality. "what?" was all he could reply. "OCTOPUS-HEAD! YOU'VE BEEN STARING FOR AN EXTREMELY LONG TIME!" "Is something wrong?" Kyoko asked. He saw that his friends were looking at him with strange and worried looks, and he looked back at Hibird who looked like it was still looking at them. "It's nothing.. It's just that... doesn't that bird look like it's watching us or something?" Gokudera asked, realizing how silly he sounded though. "Haha! Why would Hibird be watching us?" Yamamoto replied. "Hiie! But we didn't do anything to Hibari!" Tsuna added. "YOU ARE BEING EXTREMELY PARANOID OCTOPUS-HEAD!" " Shut up lawn-head! Just look at it!" Gokudera defensively answered. They all turned their heads to where Hibird was, and it was just there chirping. Kyoko smiled warmly at the puffy yellow bird and said "So Cute~! Ne Gokudera-kun, I think it's just being a bird. I don't think it means any harm" "I-I think Kyoko-chan is right Gokudera-kun" Tsuna agreed which somehow convinced Gokudera that he was maybe just being paranoid and decided to ignore it & continue with their lunch.

Before afternoon classes resumed, the group returned inside the building, unknowingly being followed by a certain bird. "Juudaime, I need to go pee first, you should go to the room first." Gokudera notified his boss who could only reply "Um, ok Gokudera-kun. We'll go ahead then." But as Gokudera proceeded to the restrooms, his two friends noticed a certain yellow bird that was tailing him. "Yo Tsuna, is Hibird following Gokudera?" Yamamoto cheerfully asked. "Hiie! What did Gokudera-kun do?" "Should we tell him?" Yamamoto asked and Tsuna still panicking answered "I-I dont know... Not yet maybe... He might attack Hibari if he found out" "Ahaha! Yeah! I can imagine."

But as Gokudera was walking down the halls, he noticed that all of the students were giving him really strange looks. Some looked scared, others confused. Most were just looking at him while whispering to each other. It was pissing him off, but he decided to ignore them first. He had other things to take care of first._ 'Che! Fuckin Idiots! What's with all these strange looks? If they've got something to say, they should just say it to my face!'_ Gokudera thought as he noticed even more people looking at him. _'AH! Did they find out about me and Kyoya? NO! But they look scared? Like more than usual?'_ Gokudera was pissed and confused, he didn't understand what was going on.

On his way back from the restroom, Gokudera noticed that even more people were staring at him now. He was seriously pissed off and wanted to beat the answer out of someone. _'No! No! No! I can't... I promised Juudaime! And Kyoya would get mad at me if I disturbed the peace again!'_ Frustrated, Gokudera just proceeded to his classroom, trying his best not to hit or bomb anyone on the way.

When he got to his classroom, everyone just looked at him with fright, including Tsuna. And most of them avoided eye-contact with him out of fear. _'Even Juudaime is looking at me scared? What the hell is going on?'_ Gokudera was even more confused now. He sat down in front of Tsuna and was about to ask about what was going on, but one brave soul came up to him and suddenly asked "Gokudera-san! What did you do?" "What?" Gokudera just asked confused. "What did you do to Hibari-san?" His classmate asked nervously. This just confused Gokudera even more, making him reply with "What the hell talking about? I-I didn't do anything to the guy!" "Well, you must have done something to make him target you like that!" "Huh? Juudaime, do you know what this moron is taking about?" "Go-Gokudera-kun, that..." Tsuna just said while pointing at Hibird who was still flying behind Gokudera. Gokudera turned to see what Tsuna was pointing at and was surprised to see the very bird that he blamed for ruining his day with Hibari. "Wha?" was all he could say though. That was when Yamamoto joined in the conversation and said, "It's been following you since we left the roof." "What! why?" Gokudera was even more confused now while trying to shoo the bird away. "Maybe it heard what you said about it a while ago." Yamamoto just replied. And Tsuna added "O-Or maybe you broke some rule and this is some new form of harassment.."

That was when Gokudera stood up, about to storm out. Tsuna caught his arm though "Gokudera-kun, where are you going?" "I'm gonna go talk to this stupid bird's owner!" "Hie! You can't! He's gonna bite you!" "And what about class?" Yamamoto asked. But Gokudera just shouted back "Screw it!" "Gokudera-kun you can't! At least wait until after class" was all Tsuna could say, pleading with his friend not to fight the prefect. To Gokudera though, it sounded more like an order, and he couldn't disobey his boss. "Fine! But I'm going to talk to him once classes are done" Gokudera replied grumpily. He tried to shoo the Hibird away again, but it just flew to the back of the room and continued to watch him. And soon enough, afternoon classes began, while Gokudera impatiently waited for the time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yey! It didn't take me a month to update this time! But it still took me longer than i hoped...

: Anyway, thanks for reading and the alerts... This is a little bit longer than I'm used to, so i hope it's ok... Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought. All comments and criticisms are welcome. ^_^

: As usual, liked it? hated it? then review. Please and thank you ^_^


	7. Chapter 6

**The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know**

Chapter 6:

Hibari Kyoya was sleeping on the roof trying to sleep, but found himself more awake than usual. _'It's all that herbivore's fault.'_ He thought to himself. He couldn't help but wonder why his boyfriend was avoiding him. As far as he knew, he didn't do anything wrong. _'Could he be hiding something from me?'_ He seethed at the thought of his Hayato keeping a secret. _'That herbivore is mine and mine alone. Whatever he's hiding, I'll find it.'_ Hibari smirked knowing that there was no way his Hayato could get away from him. Especially not in school, this was his territory.

It was still early that afternoon when the prefect was disturbed from the afternoon nap he was trying to take. "Kyo-san, I'm sorry for disturbing you, but we need you to handle Gokudera Hayato. He seems to have gotten into trouble with Hibird. We weren't sure what to do with him, so we put him in your office first." The prefect just got up and walked towards the Disciplinary Committee Office all the while thinking _'All according to plan'_, trying to hide a smirk as he continued on his way.

Gokudera Hayato sat alone in the Disciplinary Committee's office, while two of Hibari's cronies stood outside guarding him while waiting for Hibari. No, he wasn't alone in the room. He was with the object of his ire, Hibird. Unfortunately for him and everyone in his class, he couldn't wait until class and exploded at the poor bird. This caused the some members of the disciplinary committee to come but they were confused by the involvement of their leader's beloved pet. Which was why they decided to lock Gokudera in the Disciplinary Committee's office until Hibari would take action.

Gokudera felt restless in the office. '_Damn! And I was trying to avoid the bastard too!'_ He wanted to smoke, but he knew that his boyfriend wouldn't be happy about him smoking on campus, and especially not in that office. He probably wasn't happy already anyway. But he felt restless and waiting was boring. So he decided to look around and snoop.

The office was really clean, well-kept and organized. He wasn't really able to find much. That was until he opened a certain drawer. Inside was a pack of bird seeds, some tissue paper, and a porn magazine. Hayato couldn't believe what he had just found and panicked. _'What the-! SHIT! Why the fuck does he have porn with him?! Does he actually like girls better? Shit! No! C-Calm down Hayato! You don't want those two outside to hear you. And it's probably not what you think.'_ He paced around the room while still holding the magazine, trying to calm down but failed. He just kept internally panicking. _'AAHHHH! What the hell?! Is this why he hasn't had sex with me yet? Cause he actually like girls better? No that can't be it.. There's gotta be another reason for that… It- It could have been captured. That's right! It was captured! But why the fuck is it next to a box a tissue then?!'_ Hayato was completely shaken. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He didn't wanted to be seen or heard by those two guards outside the door. He didn't know what to do. And every time he'd look at the magazine, he would panic a bit more inside.

His inner panic was interrupted though when he heard the two outside the door talking to someone. "He's inside Hibari-sama." He heard one of them say. _'Crap! He's here!'_ He looked around frantically, then turned to Hibird. "Don't you fuckin' dare tell you master" he said before escaping out the window, magazine in hand. Luckily, the office was on the first floor, so it was easier for him to escape.

Hibari entered the room only to be disappointed. Hibird was there, but his Hayato was nowhere in sight. He saw his table drawer open, but didn't think much of it and closed it. He was more concerned about his boyfriend who was supposed to be there. Pissed, Hibari beat the two disciplinary committee members who were supposed to guard Gokudera. "Useless!" was all he said as he beat them. How could they allow his Hayato to escape and ruin his plan? He would just have to find his Hayato himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'M ALIVE!

I FINALLY got to update this. After so long... It's been how many months? hehehe

Yea, first I want to apologize for that. Sorry it took me so long to update this. I'm not going to explain why it took me so long though. But I really am sorry that it did.

Also, I want to thank all the people who are still reading this. It makes me happy to know that there are still people who read this despite the lack of update. hehehe ^_^ Also, sorry again that this chapter is short. hehehe

**:** Anyway, if you liked it or hated it, or if you have any comments, suggestions and/or criticisms, then please review. All comments, suggestions and criticisms are welcome. Please and Thank you ^_^

**:** Oh yea, I will make sure that I will absolutely update again before Christmas. I want to be able to update before the end of the month, but I cant make any promises about that. What I can promise is that I will update before the 20th of December for sure. ^_^


	8. Chapter 7

**The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know**

Chapter 7:

A very pissed Hibari Kyoya lurked around Namimori High School, in search of his boyfriend. _'This is not according to plan.'_ He thought angrily. Although he had no idea as to where his Hayato might be or why he'd even think of escaping, he had an idea on who might. He stormed into Tsuna's class, disrupting their lesson, glared at Tsuna and asked "Where is he?"

"Hie! I- I don't know who or what you are talking about Hibari-san" Tsuna cried, like the dame Tsuna that he used to be. He could see that Hibari was very pissed, especially since he brought out his tonfas as he moved closer to Tsuna. "Gokudera Hayato. Where is he, herbivore?" Hibari said, stressing each word. He did not like having to repeat himself. "I-I don't know Hibari-san! He hasn't come back since he was taken by the other disciplinary guys!" Tsuna flinched and said as 0f he were about to wet his pants.

"Maa! Maa! Calm down Hibari. Maybe he's just smoking somewhere. You know how he is." Yamamoto interjected, earning a deadly glare from Hibari. _'How dare you tell me what my boyfriend is like, you stupid herbivore!'_ Hibari thought to himself before hitting Yamamoto on the head. Hibari shot Tsuna and Yamamoto one last menacing glare before leaving the room. Almost immediately afterwards, most of the girls and Tsuna rushed to Yamamoto's side to check on him, while the rest were still trying to absorb what just happened.

Meanwhile….

Gokudera Hayato was already far from the school when he realized that he had taken the magazine with him. "Shit! Kyoya's gonna kill me! Why the fuck did I have to run away?! Running away from Kyoya, that's so unmanly! I'm a disgrace to Juudaime! What should I do?! I should just die or something!"

Gokudera panicked. The more he tried to calm himself down, the more he panicked. He wanted to smoke, but then he realized that he left his bag in school. He stopped carrying his cigarettes in his pockets when he tried to stop smoking in school (keyword: tried). Especially since he knew that Hibari didn't like it. But he really needed a smoke to calm him down at that moment. Sadly though, he didn't really have much money on him since his wallet was in his bag too. "Argh! What the hell do I do?!"

Gokudera was at a total loss as to what he should do. He then noticed that he was still holding the magazine, and felt a combination of fear and embarrassment. "Shit! I cant even go anywhere 'cause of this stupid thing!" He decided that he needed to go somewhere else to hide and calm down. He needed to figure out what he was doing and what he had to do next. But then he realized, he didn't have anywhere to go, He couldn't go back to school and he couldn't go home since Hibari would check those places. He also couldn't go to Tsuna's house since Tsuna wasn't home and Bianchi was. Plus, he didn't want to risk anyone finding out about his relationship with Hibari. So the homes of other friends/guardians were out of the question. "Shit!" was all he could think.

Back at Namimori…

Hibari Kyoya was getting more and more pissed off at his Hayato. He still couldn't find him, and Hibird had not yet returned from when Hibari sent him to search around. The young teen was not a patient fellow, and his boyfriend had really been testing him to his limits. But he had no idea where to look. He had already checked every inch of his school. He couldn't leave the school grounds since it would be against the rules, so he couldn't check the other's home personally. He did sent Hibird though to check outside the school, but the little bird had yet to return.

By the time classes ended and it was time for the students to go home, there was still no sign of the silver haired teen. As a result, more herbivores than usual received a biting that was worse than usual. They were bitten for the smallest things, almost to the point of it being unreasonable. The bitings only got worse when Hibird returned without any news for Hibari. Tsuna and the others even had to sneak out of the school out of fear.

After all the students had gone home though, Hibari, pissed, was about to leave and look for his boyfriend outside of campus. He decided first to fix his office before leaving when he saw the very reason for his frustration and current mood sneaking into his window. A very rare look of surprise flashed across Hibari's face for a brief moment, while Gokudera just looked flustered.

"H-he-Hey Kyoya" was all Gokudera managed to stutter as he internally panicked upon being caught by his very angry boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Waah! I actually put 20th of December instead of January! Either way, I'm late! I'm sorry. I was supposed to update this sooner, but due to certain reasons, I was not able to upload it. Hehehe.. I could tell you readers what those reasons are, but anything I say really will just sound like an excuse. Anyway, the new chapter is here and I'm going to try to post the next chapter sooner (keyword: try, so I'm not promising anything)

**:**Anyway,if you guys liked it or hated it, please review.. If you have any comments and/or suggestions, then review. All criticisms are welcome! ^_^

: Oh yes! And thanks so much for the reviews, alerts & etc! Thanks guys! ^_^


End file.
